Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League
| music = | studio = Warner Bros. Animation Lego Group DC Comics | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | runtime = 49 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League is an animated comedy film based on the Lego and DC Comics brands, released on February 10, 2015 on Blu-ray and DVD. This is the third Lego DC Comics film following Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite and Lego DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered. Some actors from various DC properties reprise their respective roles, including Nolan North as Superman, Khary Payton as Cyborg, Diedrich Bader as Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) and Tom Kenny as The Penguin and Plastic Man. Synopsis In Metropolis, the civilians are living their everyday lives until Superman arrives to save them much to their confusion, as there was nothing to be saved from. As it turns out, it was actually Bizarro who arrived and he mistakes an octopus ride in a playground as a real gigantic octopus torturing children. Luckily, Superman arrives to fix Bizarro's mess. Superman quickly decides that Bizarro needs a home away from Earth so he won't cause trouble and takes Bizarro to a cubic planet with backwards physics. Bizarro soon comes to accept his new home and decides to stay. After one year passes, Giganta is seen attacking Metropolis. While the Justice League deals with her, Batman soon discovers there's more to the rampage then meets the eye. As it turns out, Gorilla Grodd used his telepathic helmet to take control of Penguin, Deathstroke, Captain Cold, and Giganta so that he could steal vital technology and bananas while Giganta distracted the League. After knocking off Grodd's helmet, Penguin, Deathstroke and Captain Cold turn on Gorilla Grodd and use the stolen tech for themselves. The Justice League then splits up to take down the villains: Flash captures Captain Cold, Plastic Man catches Deathstroke, Green Arrow apprehends the Penguin, Batman defeats Gorilla Grodd, and Wonder Woman, Superman and Green Lantern Corps member Guy Gardner continue battling Giganta. Although he joined the Justice League, Batman still considers Superman mistrustworthy. Victorious, the League returns to the Hall of Justice where Batman and Wonder Woman notice news footage of Superman breaking into LexCorp Tower. Superman, however, was in the kitchen making sandwiches at the time. But when he sees the footage, he realizes who it is, and tells the League he'll handle it himself. However, Batman takes Wonder Woman, Guy Gardner and Cyborg to investigate. They soon discover it was Bizarro who broke in and it was for a reason: to steal the LexCorp duplicator ray that created him. Bizarro then blasts Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Guy with the ray creating Bizarro versions of themselves, dubbed Batzarro, Bizarra, Cyzarro and Greenzarro. Bizarro takes his newly formed "Bizarro League" back to Bizarro World, but not before taking a bomb, and freezes the League with his ice vision. After Superman thaws the League with his heat vision, the heroes follow them. As they leave, Lex Luthor discovers that the bomb Bizarro took was a kryptonite bomb he planned to use on Superman. As the Justice League enters the atmosphere of Bizarro World, their vehicles dismantle. As it turns out, the planet was filled with odd gold rocks which emitted a radiation (dubbed "Weirdiation" by Cyborg) that messed up the powers and technology of anyone who wasn't Kryptonian or a Bizarro being. The radiation renders Wonder Woman powerless and frequently trips her, limits Guy's constructs to chickens and causes Cyborg to fall apart, leaving Superman and Batman as the only unaffected Justice Leaguers. They soon notice the Bizarro League battling Darkseid's forces, who have invaded the planet. After rescuing the Bizarro League from being crushed by Desaad's weaponry, the Justice League learns that Darkseid invaded to steal the gold rocks and harness the "weirdiation" for a weapon that would be used to render Earth's defences (including its heroes) completely useless. The Justice League team up with the Bizarro League to take on Darkseid's forces. As Superman battles Darkseid, Bizarro uses the kryptonite bomb, believing it will help Superman. Unfortunately, Superman is immediately harmed and put in a coma. Darkseid thanks Bizarro for his 'help', and uses the Weirdiation rocks to attack Earth, succeeding in turning the Moon into a cube. However, Hawkman manages to shield the Earth from the Weirdiation ray. Back on Bizarro World, a dying Superman tells the two Leagues to use the Gold Rocks to overload Darkseids weapon, which works. Darkseid and his remaining minions escapes via a Boom-Tube. However, both teams mourn over the loss of Superman and Batman finally sees the good in Superman. However, Bizarro states that Superman will live and uses his vortex breath to absorb the kryptonite radiation and save Superman. Waking up from his coma, Superman finally embraces Bizarro and now considers him his twin brother. The Bizarro League then help the Justice League get home, but not before they rebuild what they can of Bizarro World. Back on Earth, Lex is seen looking at a cell with a shapeshifting alien inside. He states that even though the Justice League survived Bizarro World, they cannot hope to survive "Operation Doom." Cast * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne / Batman / Batzarro * Nolan North as Superman / Bizarro * Diedrich Bader as Green Lantern / Guy Gardner / Greenzarro * John DiMaggio as Lex Luthor / Deathstroke * Tom Kenny as Penguin / Plastic Man * Phil Morris as Green Arrow / Hawkman * Khary Payton as Cyborg / Cyzarro * Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Cold / Gorilla Grodd * James Arnold Taylor as Flash / Desaad * Tony Todd as Darkseid * Kari Wahlgren as Wonder Woman / Bizarra * April Winchell as GigantaLego Justice League vs. Bizzaro League Closing Credits Reception Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League earned $2,502,947 from domestic DVD sales and $1,385,861 from domestic Blu-ray sales, bringing its total domestic home video earnings to $3,888,808. References External links * * Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League at Rotten Tomatoes Category:2015 direct-to-video films Category:2015 animated films Category:Animated Batman films Category:Animated Flash (comics) films Category:Animated Green Lantern films Category:Animated Justice League films Category:Animated Superman films Category:Animated Wonder Woman films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Sentient toys in fiction Category:Direct-to-video animated films based on DC Comics Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Animated films based on video games Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s direct-to-video animated superhero films Category:American films Category:Films directed by Brandon Vietti Bizarro League Category:Animated superhero films